Surprise!
by Horse1lover3
Summary: Percy jackson falls for Annabeth Chase, but does Annabeth return these feelings? Read and find out what happens if Annabeth falls for him and see what becomes of it. . . my summaries suck, but my writing is way better.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1  
(Annbeth's POV)

Beep beep beep my alarm clock goes off "ugg" I take a deep breath and sigh. I lift my head to look what time it is. my eyes are blurry so I rub the sleep out of them, and moan its 6:00. I slap the the alarm clock and jump out of bed. I stretch my arms for what seems like hours, but I eventually run into the bathroom and turn the hot water on for a shower, I strip off my cloths and hop in. After the shower I grab a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey baggy shirt. Then I sit down looking in the mirror and stare at my startling storm grey eyes. I run my fingers through my curly blond hair and pull it into a messy ponytail and put on mascara and some foundation. By the time I look at the clock its already 6:30.  
"Crap," I say to myself and run downstairs and grab my suit case and run out the door. I live in San Francisco, but i'm going to live in NY Long Island with my dad for a while. When I got on the plain I find my seat and Im so glad I got first class. When the pilot announces that were leaving I realize that Im the only in my row, I was over joyed. After the plain lifted off I clutch my stomach and groan, I run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet it sucked it was smelly and gross. I wipe my mouth with my hand and go back out to my seat feeling horrid. After about an hour of reading silver linings play book and listening to Natasha Bedingfield "little to much". The flight attendant comes out and asks what I would like for a drink, I didn't hear her and she taps my shoulder. "ma'am what would you like to drink?" she questions.  
"oh sorry." I ask for V8 juice and a lime with it. After the plain landed I hoped off the plaid as fast as a could and went to the baggage claim to meet my dad. When I got there I Picked up my luggage and walked out side and called my dad.  
"hey... dad," I say nervously.  
"hi sweetie have you landed yet?" he asks in the same tone matching mine.  
"yep... I have... Um can you pick me up?"  
"yeah i'll be there in ten minutes, ok?"  
"ok see you then..." I reply.  
he picked me up in a red jeep and chucked my luggage in the trunk. as we drove through Long Island by the beach I saw a bunch of Kids about my age, they looked to be around fifteen to nineteen years old, I was seventeen.  
I wasn't expecting much of dads house but when I saw it I was amazed It was a four story condo. The beach was literally his back yard the house was painted in beige and a huge garden was on the side of the house with a gigantic rosemary bush about three feet tall and two feet wide.  
"bloody," I murmur to my self. My dad chuckles.  
"what!" I demand. He chuckles a few more times, "nothing." he was a really bad lier.  
"come on tell me!" I nudge him jokingly. He grabs by suit case from the trunk and runs inside.  
"hey! Get back here!" I shout jumping out of the jeep, and start running towards the door yelling, I get to the door and hear my dad laughing up a storm.  
"let me in!" I turn the handle but it wont budge.  
"say the magic word," he teases.  
"abracadabra."  
"that will half to do" he says in a mopey tone that I didn't guess it right. But he let me in anyway. And the house takes my breath away.  
"gosh dad its amazing!" I squeal like a little girl in a candy shop.  
"I couldn't believe it either when I moved in here!" he exclaimed.  
"Your room is the third door on the right up stairs." He handed me my suitcase and I ran up the steps, I took a right and counted the doors 1... 2... 3. I was there I was a bit nervous but I opened the handle and my breath once again was taken away. It was painted a pastel-ish light blue, the room had a loft the bed. And it had three bookshelves, it also has a counter with a kettle and a bunch of tea on it.  
"what the..." I trailed off when I climbed the ladder to the loft bed well its more like another floor because theres a dresser and another bookshelf next to the bed, but it was only covering half of the room.  
"what do you think?" my dads voice freaked me out.  
"ahh," I yelped.  
"be carful!" me dad yells.  
"yep got it" I centered myself and hopped down from the loft.  
"do you want some breakfast?" he asks. I didn't realize that it was only 10:00 am.  
"um... is it ok if I go to Starbucks?" I ask.  
"sure. But don't forget to call me every once in a while ok?"  
"yep I will-" right then my i-phone rang, "hello?" I ask  
dad did a call me sign so I wouldn't forget and left the room.  
"hey its Thalia!"  
"my gosh its been so long! How are you?" I ask.  
"Im great! Your dad told me you were in town and I had to see you! So look out your window!" Thalia says excited.  
"okay," I say knowing shes outside my window. I open the window and yell down there,  
"come on up!" I shout down to her but she wanted me to come down instead so I nod and look for my purse and some flipflop's. but Thalia called from the window and said "i''m coming up so I can give you something so you can change into it!." she stated.  
"um... Ok, I guess." I hear the door bell ring, and I hear footsteps coming up the steps. and then my door knob turning and a I run over and give Thalia a bear hug, and she returns the hug.  
"here." Thalia hands me a bag. "open it!" she demands.  
"okay." I pull out the stuffing and grab a grey strapless bikini with blue horizontal stripes.  
"what the heck Thals!" I examine the the bathing suit.  
"well I thought we could go to the beach, and theres a few people I want you to meet... Okay? So go change in it, I want to see if it fits properly around your... Never mind just go try it on!" Thalia said.  
"fine i'll be back in a sec." I smile a bit and then run of to change. I take off my clothes and slip on the bottoms and then slid the top on, It fit nicely I walk out and Thalia has a huge grin on her face and she starts to laugh.  
"don't look at me like that!" I snap covering my chest. She laughs even harder.

* * *  
"gosh Thals I cant believe you bought me this" I was still ranting on at 12:00 pm. about how she got me this bikini. I was wearing my grey baggy shirt with a pair of jean shorts. We were sitting in Starbucks enjoying a carmel latte, and a blueberry bagel with cream cheese. after that we hit the road going to the beach. Thalia's phone rang, "hey Piper whats up? Okay i'll be there in like five minutes."  
"who's that?" I ask.  
"just a friend that wants me a the beach now!" Thalia says jokingly.  
"okay fine which way." I ask as we come to a crossroad.  
"left." she points.  
"okay." we got to the beach, and the ocean was gorgeous. I thought it would be packed but it wasn't at all. I see this girl with brow hair and olive colored skin with a sunflower yellow colored bikini with white polka dotes on it. she was Running up to us.  
"is that Piper?" I question.  
"yep. C'mon I want you too meet her," Thalia runs up to Piper and embraces her with a hug. I catch up to them and Thalia introduces us.  
"this is Annabeth Chase," Thalia points to me "and this is Piper McLain."  
"its nice to meet you Annabeth," Piper extends her hand and I except.  
"it's nice to meet you to," Thalia takes my other hand and drag's me to a spot on the beach my had was still holding on to Pipers so I dragged her with me. Thalia throws her towel on the sand and takes off her clothes, underneath was her black bikini.  
"do you always half to wear black clothes why not like. . . Navy blue or something?" I ask.  
"I like black okay?" Thalia said.  
"okay fine"  
"why aren't you getting un dressed?" she asks.  
"cuz I don't feel comfortable with a bikini on . . . Why?"  
"I bought it for you and I want you to wear it!" Piper laughs at Thalia's comment.  
"okay fine!" I reply, taking my shirt off.  
"hey hottie!" a boy yells in my direction. He has brown hair and he was really scrawny.  
"why don't you come introduce your self instead of checking out my friend!" Thalia yells back.  
"aww your no fun Thalia!" he replies running over to us.  
"who's that kid?" I ask.  
"his name is Leo - Leo Valdez." Thalia reply's.  
"Thats right Thals" the boy called Leo walks up and cartwheels. Then winks at me.  
"oh please Leo, c'mon give her a brake." Piper states.  
"fine well I should be getting back to the boys party!" Leo smiles and runs off.  
"well. . . Isn't he a bundle of joy" I comment.  
"who wants to go swimming!" Piper exclaims.  
"that would be fun I guess" Thalia says half heartedly.  
We went running into the water, I thought it would be freezing but it wasn't at all, it was actually warm. We saw a pack of dolphins they were amazing and beautiful. after that I laid back on the sand and let the water hit my feet and before I knew it the sun was going down and I knew the party was gonna start soon because I heard car doors slamming and people laughing. I look up and see a shadow above me but then it disappeared.  
" hello?" I ask  
"you looking for someone," a girl asks.  
"no. . . not really I mean I saw a shadow. . ." I trailed off. I stood up and shaded my face to look at the person that was talking to me.  
"i'm Hazel, what's your name?" she smiles and offers her hand. I shake it.  
"i'm Annabeth," I answer her question. She starts talking to me but my vision tunnels as I try to find Thalia in the crowd of kids that had arrived. Hazel looks at me and say,  
"I can help you find Thalia if thats who your looking for?"  
"um. . . Thanks," I say as we walk to crowd. Music starts to play and I could barley see anything because it was getting so dark outside. I check my iphone and I see that I have one new text from Thalia  
(Thalia is bold Annabeth is papyrus)  
"hey where r u?"  
"i'm with Hazel. . . Where r u"  
"i'm with Jason"  
"who's Jason?"  
"he's my brother You dolt!"  
"oh. . . Right where are you?"  
"were at the fire pit"  
"k be there in a sec"  
"hey Hazel can you take me to the fire pit?" I ask.  
"yeah of course" she smiles and leads me through a bunch of people.  
"here we are" she takes me to a small fire and there are a a bunch of kids about my age with smore's. Thalia hops up from her seat and drags me to the other one beside her.  
"everyone this is Annabeth she's my friend and I expect all of you to be nice to her, and yes it includes you Octavian"  
I look across the fire and see someone's eyes staring at me, they were like the seas color I guess you would call them sea green. . . Yep thats it there were sea green eyes with a mass of black wavy hair. The boy with sea green eyes stands up and walks away, I wonder why but all of the sudden I have a urge to follow him. . . In my mind I was panicking do I follow him or do I just stay here at the fire thinking about my books at home? but the best gets the best of me, and I follow him.

(Percy's POV)

I see this blond headed girl with startling storm grey eyes walk toward's the fire pit. I have been watching her since she got here, hey don't judge me she's beautiful. When she sit's down at the fire I cant help myself, I start staring at her and she looks at me and we don't break eye contact, until I cant stand it anymore and I walk off I think she followed me because I looked back at the campfire and she's not there. As I walk to the water I hear footsteps on the sand behind me, I turn around and she's staring at me.  
"were you the person watching me when I was laying on the beach?" she asks.  
"Crap" I think but I don't say anything.  
"are you mute or something?" she demands.  
"if I was that-" she cuts me off by saying,  
"so your not mute. . ." she ponders that thought. I walk closer to her not knowing what my body is doing, but then I stop two feet from her face and and say,  
"my names Percy. . . Whats yours?"  
"Annabeth," she says, taking a few steps back.  
"you don't know who I am do you?" I ask.  
"nope."  
" thats Thalia for you,"  
" what do you mean?" Annabeth ask's.  
"Thalia is my cousin. . ." I say, not knowing what she will think.  
"really. . . She's never mentioned you before,"  
"oh. . . Thanks," I say jokingly, but Annabeth didn't get the joke.  
"um. . . I'm sorry that was rude," she says with sympathy.  
"no it was a joke!" I say.  
"what the heck! why did you make me think you were like some softie!" she punches my arm.  
"ouch. Watch it, you got a strong punch for a girl!"  
"are you implying something there?" she asks.  
"maybe. . ." I tease as I trail off by stepping closer to the water, and she follows slowly, she has know idea what i'm planing I think in my head but she did because she beat me to it she lurched forward and splashed me in my face with the ocean water.  
"oh no you didn't" I say as I splash her, after that she kicks water all over me and I see a huge wave, and I think when the water comes close to the beach do I push her under? Or I could be a gentleman and keep splashing her. but the fun side kicked in and once the water came in I pushed her, the shocked look on her face was priceless but I realized she grabbed my arm and was pulling me with her. the water rushed over us in a matter of seconds, then my head broke the surface of the water, I sat up just in time to have a pile of sand dumped on my head.  
"what was that for!" I demanded. She only smiled and shrugs she got up and started running. I stood up and followed her I was gaining speed and I grabbed her by the waist and we fell over.  
"are you alright?" I ask as I try to get her up when we stand up are leg are intertwined then my body does that weird thing again and I pulled her to my chest so she was facing me. She stopped laughing, I leaned forward and I kiss her, her lips were soft and plush, at first she didn't kiss back but then she kissed me and then I kissed more deeper and pried her mouth open. I started to pull her even closer and she wraps her arms around by neck,and started playing with my hair at the nape of my neck.  
I slid my hands from her waist to her hips to pull her deeper. But then she breaks away and says,  
"I half to go." she breaths heavily and un tangled our legs and removes her arms from my neck, and walks off. I stand there dumfounded at what happened as I watch her leave me. And I whisper three word that I might not even be able to say to her  
"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys I forgot to do this on my first chapter so sorry and DISCLAIMER I do not own PJO or HoO and I'm not Rick Riordan**

CHAPTER 2  
(Thalia's POV)

All I see is Annabeth leave the camp fire right as Percy leaves, and all I can think is  
"oh no" I didn't mean to say that out allowed.  
"what?" Piper ask's  
" nothing," I say quickly.  
"Thalia whats up?" Jason says.  
"hey where are Percy and Annabeth?" Hazel asks.  
"exactly" I state. Everyone looks at me and asks where they went.  
" I think they walked off to the beach" I point, and sure enough we all turn toward the beach and hear laughter.  
"oh no you didn't" I heard Percy's voice. A few seconds later we hear  
"what was that for!" Percy's voice rings out we can see Annabeth shrug. We all sneak closer to the beach and see Percy chasing Annabeth on the surf, then he grabs her waist and they trip and Percy asks,  
"are you alright?" he pulls her up and there legs are intertwined, she stops laughing as he pulls her to his chest and kisses her.  
"what the heck!" I gasp.  
"shut up! They might hear us," Piper yelped. Then he pulls her closer and she wraps her arms around his neck. I thought it couldn't get any worse but then he moved his hands from her waist to her hips.  
"gross," I complain.  
"aww that's so cute!" Piper smiles.  
"No way," I mutter back. Then they break away and Annabeth says something then walks up to us and grabs her stuff and says,  
"lets go Thalia my dad called and he wants me to come back to the house," Annabeth was a good lier, but I could tell she was upset and lying, and because we all saw her kissing Percy.  
"okay bye guys." I say as I gather my stuff. as were walking back to Annabeths house I start talking about her and Percy kissing,  
"so you've met my cousin Percy" I say cautiously, making sure I don't get on her bad side. You really don't want to be on her bad side because she has a dagger and she's not afraid to use it.  
"what makes you think that?" Annabeth demands.  
"oh nothing really. . . We just saw you guys kissing, that's all"  
"what!" Annabeth almost screams.  
"yeah. . . Are you okay?" I ask.  
"what do you think pinecone face!" Annabeth snaps, as were walking on her driveway. She asks if I want to come in for a drink.  
I reply by shrugging.  
"please tell me he was at least a good kisser?" I ask not really wanting to know.  
"he was- why am I even telling you all this!" she huffs.  
"because your my friend and thats what friends do!" I demand. We get to the door and Annabeth opens it, we were really surprised to see two people in the living room one of them was Piper and the other one was Hazel.  
"hey guys what are you doing here?" Annabeth asks.  
"remember Thalia invited us over for a sleepover tonight," Piper winks, and Hazel nodes.  
"thats right Annie!" I say, Annabeth glares at me knowing I called her Annie, she hates being called that. I just smile back at her.  
" hey your back!" Annabeths dad Fredrick calls from somewhere.  
"yep and I have some friends with me if you don't mind" Annabeth yells back still glaring at me.  
"oh no not at all!" he yells.  
"okay, well were gonna go upstairs, and we will be back for dinner. . ."  
"um. . . okay i'll call you down when dinner's ready"  
"yep alright, lets go upstairs," Annabeth says. As we walk into her room I sigh, because all I see is her books and there even in the bathroom, gosh who does that, I mean really who sticks books in there bathroom.  
"wow!" Piper exclaims.  
"you have so many books" Hazel looks at her book shelves that she had filled.  
"but we aren't here to talk about your books were here to talk about Percy," Piper looks at Annabeth and smiles, I groan knowing what Pipers planning.  
"well how was the kiss?" Piper asks.  
"seriously your gonna ask this question, I mean really I just moved here and I kissed someone for the first time, and the worst part is that I didn't even know him!" Annabeth takes a deep breath and sits down on her desk under her loft and starts to cry.  
"woah, why are you crying! we don't need you to be crying right now!" I jump up not knowing what to say next.  
"wait? What! That was your first kiss!" Piper exclaims.  
"yes why?" Annabeth asks, looking up from her hands.  
"its just so weird that it was your first kiss." Annabeth blushed a bit when Piper said that.  
"well what are we gonna to do about that. . ." Hazel said smiling.  
"I was thinking we could play truth or dare with some friends later this week, and not to mention a sleepover," Piper smiles happily.  
"oh no!" I shake my head.  
"oh yes, its about Annabeth not about you," Piper insists.  
"fine, only for you Annie." I start to mope.  
"will you stop calling me Annie!" she demands  
"you know that will never happen," I say smiling.  
"ugg," she groans. after about an hour we had Annabeth's pajamas on because we didn't have any with us.  
"so lets go down for dinner than we can watch a movie, how does that sound?" Annabeth ask's.  
"that sounds great." Piper says. we went down for dinner and found Percy sitting down with Annabeths dad.

(Annabeths POV)

"what the heck," I whisper running back to my bedroom slamming the door.  
"let me in!" Thalia yelps, banging on the door.  
"fine." I unlock my door and let them in.  
"who invited him!" I demand.  
"we didn't, I promise" Hazel says.  
"I definitely didn't. So don't look at me!" Thalia said.  
"then who-" I was cut off by my dad yelling something. I open the door and yell.  
"what?"  
"dinners ready. And I have someone I want you to meet!" he yells back.  
"okay i'm coming down" I halfheartedly yell back.  
"alright, well we should go. . . Hazel come on." Piper says.  
"no please stay." I protest.  
"we will stay, only because you want us to." Hazel said.  
"okay well i'll be back soon" I say as I change into some comfy black jeans and a baggy grey  
t-shirt. I walk downstairs to find him still sitting in the chair not facing me, but he turns around and his smile falters.  
"hey Annie," my dad says, and I glare at him. "I wanted you to meet one of my friends son. He just came over to drop off some dvd's that they borrowed."  
"hi, again," Percy says.  
"hey. . . " I reply.  
"wait you know each other?" my dad asks a bit confused.  
"yes, we met on the beach." I say.  
"oh. . . well I half to go to the store, and i'll be back later, okay, bye" he left and slammed the door behind him.  
"so. . . How has your day been?" Percy asks.  
"I think you know, " I mumble.  
"okay I cant take it anymore," he stands up, "can we talk somewhere else," he pleads.  
"fine" I say as I follow him out the door with my arms crossed. We were walking on the road when he stops abruptly and says,  
"I really like you, and I need to know if you return these feelings," he says as he grabs my hand.  
"I. . . I don't know," he leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I he moves away and then I run home, as fast as I could. I get to my house and go in, I go into my bedroom, to find them all talking.  
where have you been!" Thalia almost yells.  
"I was out," I mumble.  
"oh my gosh," Piper squeals.  
"what Pipes?" Hazel asks.  
"Annabeth was with Percy,"  
"what!" Thalia actually screams this time.  
"be quiet!" I yelp.  
"Please tell me that you were somewhere else than with Percy." she asks pleadingly. but I shake my head and start to blush.  
"oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I cant believe you were with him!" Piper squeals.  
"yeah, well we should go downstairs and get some dinner than we can watch a movie." I say wanting to change the subject. They all nod and start walking downstairs. My dad made tomato soup so we got a bowl and wali,ex to the living room which had two couches and one leather recliner.  
"so what movie do you guys want to watch?" I ask as I sit in the recliner with my grandparents quilt.  
"um let's watch the Notebook" Piper said, we all mumble in agreement and get in our seats, Thalia turned off the lights and plopped down on the couch. After the movie I looked at the clock and it read 9:00.  
"Well I think we should go to upstairs and get ready for bed," I more like state Than ask but they all agreed. Once I get to my room I climb the ladder and plop down and lay on my big king sized bed. The girls come up to eventually and get inside the sleeping bags that I provided them with. All I can think of is Percy and how we kissed, but eventually the darkness took over my mind and I fell asleep.

**Hey I wanted your guys advice if I should continue this story or not? please R&R **


End file.
